1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking hook, and more particularly, to a dual lever locking hook constructed to securely and safely hold an article so as not to be disengaged from the hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a locking hook comprises a curved member used for holding an article, wherein the first end of the hook is connected to a main or first body such as a bag, etc., and the second end is connected to a second article to be held, such as a bag strap.
Referring to FIG. 1, sectional views of a conventional locking hook, in closed and open positions, are shown. The conventional locking hook comprises a hook member 100, an anti-separation unit 200, a knob 220, a breach preventing member 240, a biasing member 300 and a connecting member 400. The body of hook 100 comprises an internal hollow cylinder 120, which extends therefrom integrally and has an elongated slot 140 formed on one side.
In order to hold an article A, a user first applies force onto the knob 220 along the elongated slot 140, so that the breach preventing member 240 is glidingly inserted into the hollow cylinder 120 of the hook member 100. When the hook member 100 is opened, the user catches the loop or catching means of article A. Then the user releases the force applied to the knob 220 after hanging the article A on the hook 100. When the force applied to the knob 220 is released, the breach preventing member 240 is forced out of the hollow cylinder 120 due to the biasing force of the biasing member 300 installed in the hollow cylinder 120.
Such a conventional locking hook, however, requires a multitude of components such as the biasing member 300 and the knob 220, which in turn increase manufacturing cost of the hook. The manufacturing process is further complicated in that the hollow cylinder 120 and the elongate slot 140 must be formed on the hook member 100.
Another disadvantage of the conventional hook is that since the knob 220 must project sufficiently away from the hollow cylinder 120 in order to facilitate usage, an article may be separated if any unintentional external force is applied on the knob 220 in the direction opposite to the elastic bias of the biasing member. In addition, the lower end of the hook member 100 only contacts one end of the breach preventing member 240. Therefore, when a load is applied to the article A hanging on the hook 100 in the direction toward the contacting end of the breach preventing member 240, the load may force the separation of the member 240 from the end of the hook member 100. Thus the article A may be unintentionally separated from the hook member 100.
Therefore, a new locking hook is needed to overcome the deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art.